Victims and punishments
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: A chance meeting between Risa and Aizen at the café lead to the two of them talking about the past and who really was at fault. Spoilers for turn back the pendulum.


_**Author's Note Contain spoilers in regard to turn back the pendulum. I was inspired to write this oneshot when I read the Chapter when Aizen mentioned how the Vizards has been dead all these years, I suddenly thought, yes, but who really was the murderer?**_

_**I guess this is a bit RisaAizen at one stage, it is quite vague, but the reason I do this is just because I want to have a Vizard talking to Aizen and I felt that Risa is really suitable. So it's a pairing more for the plot, although it is really vague anyway.**_

* * *

The coffee that arrived with an already paid bill caused her to frown, as she came here for the sake of finding some privacy.

"That gentleman there paid for the coffee." The waitress said with a giggle. "Saying such a thing too!"

She should just tell the waitress to take it away if not standing up and walk out. However, she did want to talk to him.

Taking the coffee she placed it directly in front of him before throwing money down with a: "I don't need you to mind my business."

"Aren't we polite today?" he laughed as he pushed the note back to her side of the table. "I thought my name would be: 'You bastard, I am going to kill you right now'."

"No, it is pulling out our weapons and attack." She said coldly, ignoring the dollar bill. "Although with Hiyori the language might be a bit more colourful."

"As the same with my formal captain, no doubt." He chuckled. "But why aren't doing that?"

"Because I know it won't be of any advantage right now. You taught us about the importance of waiting too well…Sosuke."

"A long time since I have heard that name…Risa." Aizen chuckled out. "It brings back fond memories from our school days."

"And the even more happy memories of the time when we last saw each other. You were going to kill us." She said briskly before she continued, "However cruel and hypocritical you are, you are anything but a fool. You should know what is it that I want to do."

"Cruel? I do not deny that to the fools who I deceive, I am cruel, but I have never been hypocritical. I have never once lied to myself." Aizen said steadily. "As for your other praise- I do know that you all wish to kill me."

"What else can we do?" she chuckled very unpleasantly. "Thanks to you, we are as good as dead."

"That is a bit unfair. I might have injured you, but I was not the one who killed you lot. It is true that I was going to, but at least I would not have been hypocritical and say that it was for the greater good."

At this, Risa actually smiled, although it was very bitter.

"So we do still have something that we can agree on. Yes, the senators and all the others who condemned us to die… I read a very interesting story the other day, about how a servant sought revenge on her master and her village as the master raped her, while the village casted her out by saying it was her fault. What a twisted society where the victim receives a harsher punishment. We were meant to die while the man responsible would only have been exiled."

"A hypocritical and corrupted society." He corrected her before he stood up. "I doubt that we would meet again. This is already a surprise."

"Highly unlikely." She said in agreement, as they would always be enemies in the future. "But maybe we haven't seen each other for a longer time then what I thought. I certainly don't know when you changed. Or maybe I never met you in the first place. That is not impossible as I think I have never really met the real person of so many that I thought I knew. My own captain for one…"

"You were blinded like that lieutenant I had. It is a slightly different type of blindness but you were blind as well. Risa…would it make you feel better to know that I didn't calculate that you would be here?"

"No." she said. "What good are thoughts? It is the action that counts. I have no doubt that _he _said the very same. That he would have helped me if he could."

* * *

_**Author's Note: As mentioned, when Aizen talked about how the Vizards has been dead since that day, my instant thought was "Yes, but who were the really killers?" Me, I say the senate. They choose to kill the Vizards although Urahara later show that it was not necessary. One thing that really anger me about what happened is that 1- they would have been killed even though they were the victims who did nothing wrong (hince the idea of a rape victim) 2- Urahara was only going to be exiled even though they thought that he was the one who did it. You would think that if the victims were going to die, then the criminal certainly deserves to die as well.**_

_**Yes, it is true that Aizen would probably have killed them as well, but I think at least he is honest about it. One reason that I do not dislike Aizen (I totally hate Tosen) is the fact that he is honest about it. He is not pretending that he is doing this for a good reason, for justice, but he admit that he is doing this because he want to, for power.**_


End file.
